Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: One shot on the events after the end of chapter 77. Why did Tomoe bite Nanami?


**Once Bitten, Twice Shy.**

**Occurs after manga chapter 77~**

* * *

Nanami was still in disbelief as she locked herself in the bathroom, and pulled opened the first aid kit. Taking a plaster from its wrapper, she inspected her neck in the mirror. Four red puncture marks, two large and two small, decorated her skin.

_It still hurts,_ she thought, touching the wound. A hot blush coloured her cheeks as she remembered waking up in her own body, with Tomoe pining her down, his lips close to her neck.

"_I will love you forever, until you become annoyed with me," he said, "So stay by my side."_

Nanami's eyes glazed over as she replayed the scene in her head. He had tried to brush off the bite as an action to chase the evil spirit out her body. _But he bit me when he knew I had returned! I'm so confused!_

The land god delicately stuck on the plaster. _He's a kitsune, after all, _she mused. _I wonder if there's some meaning behind it?_

* * *

It started to pour with rain, and Nanami tried to ignore the noise as it rattled the shrine's roof. Tomoe was still kneeling outside- he had been for a whole day already.

"Here's your dinner, Nanami-channn~" crooned Mizuki, presenting the land god with a plate of some unidentifiable, burnt objects.

"Ouch," Nanami said, nearly breaking her tooth as she tried to bite into her meal.

"As much as Tomoe-kun deserves punishment, we really need to fix the shrine soon," Mizuki said, ignoring Nanami as she clutched her jaw. "There's water leaking in from the ceiling."

At that point, a dollop of rainwater hit Nanami on the head.

"Oh, he's been out there long enough," she said, trying to sound casual. In reality, her heart thumped at the thought of the kitsune being anywhere near her. "Okay Tomoe, you can come back in now!"

With a poof, the familiar appeared in the room. His silky silver hair was stuck flat to his head, and his white robes were almost transparent. His cold blue eyes narrowed at Nanami and she tried not to gulp.

"Thanks for your graciousness," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "Would my master permit me to change clothes before I repair the shrine?"

"Y-yes..." Nanami inwardly cursed as her voice betrayed her fear, "Go take a bath, Tomoe, so you don't catch a cold."

Tomoe turned on his heel, slamming his way out the room, breaking a screen door in his wake.

"Oh dear, Tomoe-kun is in one of his moods," sighed Mizuki.

"I think I'll go to bed early," squeaked Nanami.

* * *

As much as she tried to pretend she was asleep, there was no escaping her familiar. She heard the quiet pad of his feet on the tatami mat before he slid open her bedroom door.

Nanami squeezed her eyes shut, willing the kitsune to change his mind and turn around, but she had no such luck. Tomoe knew her better than anyone else in the world.

"Nanami..." he whispered, crouching down behind her. She felt her neck prickle and all the little hairs on her body stand on end. Tomoe tugged on her shoulder, pulling her around to face him. Nanami resisted the urge to open her eyes, very aware of the kitsune's touch. He was so close, she could smell the sandalwood bath soap he had used.

Her eyes snapped open as her familiar peeled away the plaster on her neck. She slapped her hand against the skin instinctively. "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"I thought you were asleep," Tomoe replied innocently.

"That's even worse!" Nanami insisted.

"Is it painful?" Tomoe asked, gently removing her hand.

"Of course it's painful, you took a bite out of my neck!" Nanami spluttered, her face flushing.

"I'm sorry," Tomoe said, his eyes serious, "But I was just so happy to have you back, I couldn't control myself."

This stumped Nanami, and she wasn't sure how to respond. She yelped as Tomoe leaned down, scared he would bite her again, but instead his tongue bathed her wound.

"Ahh," Nanami cringed at the sensation, the hot wetness tingling all the nerves in her body. But it was enjoyable, and she clung to him as he continued to lick, and she felt the ache disappear.

After a while he stopped, and rested his head on her shoulder. He gave a sigh against her hyperactive skin, making her tremble.

"Everyone knows I belong to you," Tomoe said softly, wrapping his arms around Nanami, drawing her close, "But you, you are threatened by everyone because you are so independent. So I decided, in order to stop having to chase after you, I would claim you."

"C-claim me?" gasped Nanami, looking up at the kitsune, "What do you mean?"

"That I am yours," Tomoe said simply, "And you are mine. Forever. And no one else can interfere any more."

Nanami was stunned. She felt a warmth spread through her chest she considered his words. _I belong...to Tomoe?_

"So, you did it to protect me?" Nanami asked tentatively. It was always so hard to work out the kitsune's reckoning. _He did it to keep me safe. I'm sure he's not saying what I think he means..._

"Yes," Tomoe answered, and the land god's heart plummeted. "And, because I love you."

"What?" Nanami burst out, pushing against the kitsune, "What?"

Tomoe laughed, his blue eyes sparkling like topaz. "I said it before, didn't I? I will love you forever, Nanami." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers, capturing her heart in his kiss.

* * *

**I had to write this one shot after reading chapter 77. I can't believe the manga-ka doesn't elaborate on why Tomoe bit Nanami ^^; I'm looking forward to the anime next week!**


End file.
